Marisol Robertson
Marisol Robertson was a minor character in Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale). Later on, she with the company of her best-friend and leader, Galinda Singh, murdered Sam De Witt in Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale). She later appeared as a suspect in The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) Other than her appearances as who she is, she appeared disguise as Tamra Johnson as a suspect in the murder of Vanna Alabama in Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Dead Bombshell She is seen in the events before the first chapter with her friend Galinda Singh, at the stage where the student council president is announced Drown in the Outhouse Marisol became a suspect, after she approached Hamida and Hamilton, at the Yellow Team Cabin. When they spoke to her, she revealed that the victim was at the festivity area, shortly before going to the outhouse. Marisol was spoken to again, after finding a photo of her, which had “WITCH!!” written on it. Marisol revealed that the victim did this, and that she accused Marisol of being a love witch, because of how many guys that like her, despite her averageness. Marisol alongside, Galinda Singh turned out to be the killers of Sam De Witt. Hamida was surprised by the fact, that both her friends were the killer, Marisol and Galinda tried denying it, but after being confronted with the evidence, they smirked and admitted to the murder, and that their motive, was being Sam was an Anoterous assassin. Hamida asked the girls why they didn’t report it to the police, where they replied saying that they don’t side with the police, or with anyone, and started sharing the details of the murder: *Sam is seen at the outhouse, when suddenly both Galinda and Marisol approached her. Sam asked them what they are doing barging in the outhouse like that, and called them “fa990ts”. Galinda then smirked at her, saying that she knows that Sam is an Anoteros. Sam was surprised and was tempted to kill the girls, where Sam told her that she is a daughter of Zeus, and the leader of “The New Olympians”, the enemy cult of The Anoterous. Sam was suddenly scared, and begged them to back off, where Galinda forced her into the tiolet, and Marisol kept pushing Sam with a baseball bat, to prevent her from climbing up, where Sam died of drowning. All that was explained shocked Hamida, but at the same time satisfied her, since they managed to find out the identity of a cult leader, more dangerous than The Anoterous. But the moment they came to arrest them, Mia and Diego barged in the the yellow campers’ cabin, where Mia said that Diego told her, that Hamida asked help for the arrest. Hamida was puzzled as she never asked Diego to bring help, and asked Mia who was the guy she was with (who Hamilton saw as Diego). Mia told Hamida to shut up, and referred her as Marisol, and then came to pin both Hamida and Hamilton down. Galinda and Marisol went to Diego, where he snapped his finger, changing himself into a black haired goth. Mia looked at them surprised, and realized she was pinning Hamida and Hamilton down, and that the goth was a child of Hestia. Galinda them smirked at them, and asked Hamilton if he recognizes her at the rooftop, back at middle-school, revealing Galinda as Rhett. The Kinder Reaper Mia and Hamilton found a handkerchief with “M.P” written on it, after searching a pile of candy. At first they thought, it belonged to someone with the initials “M.P.”, but after Mia sniffed it, she smelt olives, and realized these were Greek letters, and that it belonged to someone with the initial “M.R”, and so she suggested to iris-message Marisol. After Marisol confirmed that the handkerchief is hers, and that she was at the camp, the duo asked her if she know who the reaper is, where she told them, that even if she didn’t she was instructed by Galinda to not answer any of their questions. Marisol was spoken to again, after the duo found a recording she sent to the victim, to charm-speak him into a trap. Marisol revealed that Galinda knew Matthew was a som of Zeus, and that since she wants to be the only child of Zeus, she ordered Marisol to kill him. However, the reaper beat her to it. After Clark was revealed to be the reaper, and murdered during arrest, Mia and Hamilton started investigating the murder, and found out that Adolfo has an Anoterous assassin and the killer of Clark Masters. The duo tried finding Adolfo, but failed, and then they suddenly received an Iris message from Marisol. During the Iris-message, Marisol revealed that she overheard a phone conversation between Adolfo and Victoria Lopez, where she learned that he got invited to a party in Hyrum Lopez’ mansion for Vicky’s friends, and students in Grimsdale University, who attended Fairview, which starts at 10:00 pm and ends at 2:00 am. After hearing this, Mia was about to call Vicky for an invite, until she remembered that Adolfo was fated to die after midnight and there was no point in arresting him. Root of Immortality Tamra became a suspect after a sign was restored, revealing her name. Mia and Hamilton then went to speak to her, disgusted by the fact she was more concerned about not getting paid than Vanna Alabama’s death. While recapping the case, Mia and Hamilton heard screaming coming out of the woods, where they rushed and saw that the cottage was burning and Tamra came up to them. The duo asked Tamra how the fire started, where she, panicking, told them a lightning strike out of nowhere, in a clear night sky, and hit the cottages roof setting it on fire. The duo were worried when they heard that, thinking that Zeus made that lightning strike, and somehow, Grimsdale offended him. When arresting Lily Chopra, she surprisingly revealed herself as Galinda. Christophe, Virginia and Tamra then came out, revealing that they were secretly Clay, Skye and Marisol all along. Case appearances *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale). *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) *His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) *Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale Trivia Gallery CBangerGrimsdale.png|Clay Banger, Marisol’s boyfriend